First
by liz-abeth.tumblr
Summary: Imagine how simple life would be for Adrien Agreste if the clumsy sweetheart in his class was actual the Lady of Luck that captured his heart in the beginning... Hm.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien didn't care that his father screamed his name as he bolted out of the front door. He ran as fast as his little legs allowed him. His father's words echoed in his mind. _She's not coming back._

He ran to their favorite spot, to the willow tree in the park. He called out her name, hoping she'd be peek around the trunk of a tree and boop his nose like she had a million times before.

But she didn't.

The young boy slumped against the tree. Tears flowed from his eyes before he even realized he was crying. He wasn't aware of how much time passed, all he could feel was the empty coldness surrounding his heart.

She was gone.

"Are you okay?" a young voice called out

Adrien glanced up to see a small girl with jet black hair in a red dress. He pulled his knees in to his chest and shook his head.

He sensed the girl kneel down in front of him. He could hear her dig through a bag she must have had with her.

"Want a cookie?"

His eyes darted upward without his consent.  
Her eyes were a sea of blue that drowned him in warmth almost instantly. A small blush arose on her cheeks as she handed him the treat.

"T-thanks." Adrien muttered, reaching for the cookie. She nodded.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked.

"N-no, no thanks." He sniffled, expecting her to leave. Instead, she shifted, moving to sit right next to him.

"No one should be alone. Especially when they're feeling unhappy."

"I'll be okay."

She looked at him, and he knew she could see right through that lie. There was a brief moment of silence before he felt a playful nudge.

"Hey, when should you take a cookie to the doctor?"

A confused look spread across Adrien's face. "What?"

"When it's feeling crummy." The girl smiled.

Adrien blinked, the corners of his mouth churning upward as he began to laugh. "That's pretty funny."

"Knew I would get you to smile!" The girl had a triumphant look on her face.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" his father pulled back the vines of the willow tree and was staring at him, an angry look on his face. "You are NEVER to leave the house without an escort. Come, we're going home."

"But-" Adrien didn't have a chance to speak as his father forcefully scooped him up and turned to leave, dropping his uneaten cookie in the process.

He looked over his father's shoulder to see the small girl looking at him with a concerned expression. He waved timidly goodbye, and she returned it with a small smile and wave of her own.

"Bye Adrien." He heard her say.

As his father carried him home, all the young boy thought about was how warm the small girl had made him feel despite the bitter coldness of loss that surrounded him.

It wasn't until he got all the way home that he realized he didn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir was freedom. That's all that Adrien could comprehend as he jumped with ease among the rooftops of Paris. A simple ring that he had found near his mother's willow tree days ago had given him freedom.

And a slightly annoying little companion, but he wasn't going to complain.

Plagg was a new friend, his only magical creature that dwelled within the ring provided him with the opportunity to be someone other than Adrien Agreste and the life that his father, Gabriel, carved out for him.

The transformation was startling at first, but Plagg had helped him through it. Light surrounded him as he suited up in a flexible, black material. A mask protected his identity, while fabricated ears rustled his hair and enhanced his hearing. There were perks, like night vision, a kickass baton and cataclysm, but there were flaws, like the limit on his swami's strength. Adrien learned quickly how important it was to keep cheese on hand for Plagg. There was still so much to learn about being Chat Noir, but right now, Adrien was simply enjoying the new view of Paris.

Until that view was interrupted by a scream.

Chat turned his attention toward the direction of a shrieking woman. He leaped to another rooftop, attempting to be discrete, where he watched the event unfold.

Something about seeing a poor defenseless woman held at gun point didn't sit well in Chat Noir's stomach. He growled, reaching for his baton as he dropped between the woman and the thief.

"W-what the hell are you?" the man behind the gun was stuttered in shock.

Chat grinned, something about confronting a criminal was riveting. He motioned for the woman to run away as he expanded his baton, preparing to fight.  
"Your worst nightmare."

The man laughed.

"Bringing a chew stick to a gunfight, pussy cat."

Chat lunged, twisting his baton in a manor that knocked the gun right out of the thief's hand. He was thankful for his fencing lessons, an underlying Adrien skill that came in handy when he was Chat Noir.

"What gun fight?" He smirked as the thief's face contorted in anger. "I think that evened the odds a-aah!"

Clearly Chat needed to brush up on hand to hand combat, before he could finish his sentence he was met with a right hook to the face. He was able to dodge and maneuver around a few more attempted hits, he even was able to deliver a few of his own. However, he wasn't expecting a jolting kick to his stomach knocking the breath out of him completely.

Thankful that the woman had listened and ran when she could, Chat plotted his escape. He spun his baton around, knocking the thief's feet out from underneath. He quickly expanded his baton enough to jump back on to the roof. He didn't really want to be near the area when the thief finally picked his gun back up, but after hearing the whistle of a bullet passing by him it seemed he had no choice.

Adrien had never been more thankful for Plagg's enhanced reflexes than he was now. Jumping from building to building, dodging death with every step, Chat Noir's heart was pounding.

Suddenly everything was silent. He couldn't hear the man fumbling with the gun, he couldn't hear footsteps chasing after him from below, he couldn't hear anything other than the beating in his chest.

Chat slowed down, taking a deep breath and a step he soon regretted.  
A panel on the roof slid out from underneath him, causing the blonde boy fall on his butt and slide off the roof. He mentally prepared himself to hit the pavement hard, but instead felt a tight tug on his arm as he was suspended in the air.

Chat looked up only to be lost in a pair of blue eyes, worryingly looking at him through a mask. It was a girl, covered in a tight red and black spotted uniform similar to his own. Her jet black hair was pulled back into pig tails by long, bright red ribbon. She had one hand securely wrapped on his arm and the other gripping on to what appeared to be a _very strong_ string. She gave the string a tug and soon the two were launched back onto the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her musical voice was drenched in concerned.

"I-I will be. Thanks for the save there, uh -"

"Ladybug." She giggled. "Don't I look just like one?"

Chat laughed. "I'm Chat Noir."

"I know." She smirked. "My kwami told me you'd be around sooner or later."

"W-what?"

"We're a team! Ladybug and Chat Noir, defending Paris from evil."

"Evil?"

"Y-yeah, Hawkmoth." Ladybug shifted her stance. "He uh, possesses people through akuma. Akuma are these little butterfly things that are blackened with evil. They turn people into his minions to cause chaos. I can cleanse them, but I have to break the object the akuma attach to first. I haven't really figured out what exactly he's after." She sighed, shifting her gaze downward. "His first victim was a man whose wife had left him. He tried to sabotage happy couples. Took me three days to bring that one down."

"I had no idea Paris was in danger.. you've been fighting these on your own?"

"Hawkmoth only just recently started acting up, so I'm not surprised if the news didn't reach everyone. It was a pretty discrete akuma. But I'm not alone anymore now that you're here to help!" She moved closer to him and poked him playfully in the shoulder. "Now we can really take down these nasty little akuma."

"Woah, I, uh, this is a lot to take in. I j-just found a ring, I didn't expect all of this!" Chat nervously backed away from the girl who just saved his life. He glanced off into the distance, sadly continuing, "I think you've got the wrong guy, I'm far from the hero type. I wouldn't be much help to you. I should find the ring's true owner—"

"You were chosen, Chat Noir."

"C-chosen?" The boy stuttered, shocked.

"Your kwami chose you as its charge." She stood a few inches away from him now, a confident look in her eyes. "You were chosen to be Chat Noir, you were chosen to defend Paris."

He avoided her eyes, unable to handle their intensity. A slender hand touched his check, drawing his attention back to her, back to her eyes.

"Please. I need you, Chat Noir."

Suddenly he was drowning in warmth. Her eyes, the blue, the look, the warmth, the _familiarity_. It was her. The girl he had met years ago in the park, the eyes that pleasantly haunted his dreams. She was here, she was Ladybug. She _needed_ him.

But who _was_ she?


End file.
